


FF14/20字微小说（2.0时代）

by Anlinien



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anlinien/pseuds/Anlinien
Summary: -超字数什么的请忽略-私设有，OOC有，玩家代入有，画风多变有哟-CP大概是余粮小桑，盖总西德，还有各种NPC玩家角色光之战士随机乱入不要理我（不过其实也就20来个字我说这么多矫情啥（。





	FF14/20字微小说（2.0时代）

Adventure（冒险）

欢迎来到艾欧泽亚。

Angst（焦虑）

“盖乌斯大人，哪里都找不到西德少爷。”

Crackfic（片段）

“嘿，在看哪个妞？”卡尔瓦兰撞了撞他的胳膊。

桑克瑞德笑着朝站在海边的一个精灵扬了扬了下巴。

Crime（背德）

桑克瑞德朝拉哈布雷亚伸出了手。

Crossover（混合同人）

企业号起飞的那一刻，于里昂热看到拉下兜帽的桑克瑞德在对他微笑。

Death（死亡）

“人总难免一死。”

“我才是人，你是精灵。”

预言学者忽然无言以对。

Episode Related（剧情透露）

王狼被业火吞噬。

帝国没入尘埃。

Fantasy（幻想）�①

有一天也能和五个哥哥一样持杖而战。

Fetish（恋物癖）②

冬贝利不肯放下那盏灯。

因为它和小仙女的光一样。

First Time（第一次）

“你叫西德？从今以后，你就跟在我身边。”

Fluff（轻松）

“伊达和雅·修特拉又吵嘴了。”

“家常便饭。”

Future Fic（未来）

“等一切结束以后，我想继续回去当个游吟诗人。”

“……”

“你来写，我来唱？”

“好。”

Horror（惊栗）

“地灵族又把泰坦召唤出来了？！”

Kinky（变态／怪癖）③

“冒险者你又来给我抹防晒油了吗？”

“冒险者你别走啊！”

Parody（仿效）

拉哈布雷亚抬起手笑着和塔塔露打了声招呼。

Poetry（诗歌／韵文）

路易索瓦说人既是灯光又如何？

光明总会伴随黑暗。

Romance（浪漫）

今天雇员给我带回来了好多桃花似锦。

Sci-Fi（科幻）

最新坐骑：究极神兵·变形金刚·擎天柱。

Smut（情/色）

于里昂热自身后轻轻抚过他颈侧的纹身。

Spiritual（心灵）

“我只是……想足够强大，去保护想保护的东西。”

Suspense（悬念）

这次还会有光之战士来拯救我们吗？

Time Travel（时空旅行）④

修理商递回长弓：“我是不是曾经见过你？”

Tragedy（悲剧）

我原以为，你会和我一起成就梦想。

可惜，只能到此为止。

“西德……”

Western（西部风格）

你扣上了牛仔帽，将一把枪丢给了桑克瑞德。

“一起冲出去？”手枪在他指上灵活地转了个圈。

Gary Stu（大众情人（男性）

你见过奥尔什方了吗？

你真该见一见的。

Mary Sue（大众情人（女性）

所有人的目光都在聚焦在台上的那个猫魅舞女身上。

AU（Alternate Universe,平行宇宙剧情）⑤

一个穿着军装的年轻人蹲到了帕帕力莫面前：“小姑娘你好可爱啊，你叫什么？”

OFC（Original Female Character, 原创女性角色）

“美丽的小姐我能请你跳支舞吗？”

于里昂热将还在玩飞刀的男子拦到身后，微微欠身，“抱歉，他喝多了。”

OMC（Original Male Character, 原创男性角色）

“这台机甲的就是那位帝国有名的机械师设计的吗？”

“嘘——不要问了，想活命就别在盖乌斯阁下面前提起那个人。”

PWP（Plot, What Plot? 无剧情。在此狭义为“上/床”）

他侧过身，轻轻吻了下熟睡之人的银发。

RPS（Real Person Slash, 真人同人）

[小队]雅·修特拉：再OT你就躺着吧。

[小队]帕帕力莫：哦……

[小队]伊达：别想了，你躺不躺LB都是我的。

①咒术师行会六兄弟。

②学者职业任务冬贝利和小仙女（灯是我加的脑洞。

③绅士任务做过的都懂。

④1.0玩家五年穿越剧情。

⑤南方堡那个喜欢“金发小女孩儿”的帝国士兵。

……其实隐晦的挺多我也不注释了，大家自行脑补吧，脑补不出来就跳过吧【。


End file.
